Mobile people might like to configure equipment they access to fit their individual needs in an easy way. The equipment could be configured manually. Another approach could use badges or active badges that identify a person with a personal badge towards the equipment which is to be operated. But manual configuration is often quite time consuming and tedious. A problem with plain active badges is that each equipment has to be configured manually according to each person's need, i.e., a certain instance of an equipment has to be configured manually for each person that later might use the equipment.
Other issues that not are covered by these approaches include:                Badge and user authentication as well as general security aspects such as encryption and integrity.        How to charge for such services?        How may an operator provide such services to its customers?        How may an operator provide badge-related services?        QoS (Quality Of Service), e.g., what bandwidth should be set-up from the network towards the operable equipment?        